


By Any Other Name

by NevaRYadL



Series: The Rise, Fall and Rise again of Overwatch, Otherwise Known as Gaywatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mnetioned Drinking Games, mentioned drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Gabriel needs an apology gift for almost burning down his friend's apartment and heads out to one of his city's flower shops. This one happens to have a certain blonde haired and blue eyed man behind the counter.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Reaper/76, mlm fluff, mild language, mentioned drinking/drinking games
> 
> My pitchhit for lifewhatisthat and their flower shop idea for the reaper76 reverse big bang!

[Mr. Robot Wannabe: I really don’t think flowers are going to cover this, Gabi~]  
[Me: Shut up.]

Gabriel looked down at his phone, thumbing away his messenger app and pulling up his GPS, glad to see that he was still following the cheerful cherry red line that was directing him towards the city’s flower shop. 

He swore he had been there once maybe? Or at least walked past it? Anyway, the name had been familiar while he had been googling flower shops the night before after the fire had been put out, so he had set it as the destination. Gabriel had even picked a fine and cheery morning to go get an apology gift for almost burning down his friend’s apartment after a drinking game gone horribly, _horribly_, wrong. Gabriel wondered vaguely if ‘sorry I almost burned down the joint’ was part of the language of flowers.

[Mr. Robot Wannabe: You brought money right? Real ass bouquets cost a good chunk of cash]  
[Me: I am not going over the top for this. But yes, I did a little price checking and I have enough money plus a little extra just in case.]  
[Mr. Robot Wannabe: Don’t be a duck to the workers either]  
[Mr. Robot Wannabe: *duck]  
[Mr. Robot Wannabe: Frock you autocorrect, you know what I mean you big trombone]

Chucking, Gabriel followed the directions of his GPS a bit further, thankful for the mild and pleasant weather. Made the walk a little more bearable and the thought of getting the bouquet slightly less awkward. Though chances were that if the shop had any amount of foot traffic through its business history, then maybe the shop workers had heard worse or at least, less apologetic people. And Gabriel was apologetic. Deeply. He was sure he would be scrubbed scorch marks, ripping up carpets and painting walls for weeks to come. The flowers would be a start at least, they seemed like it anyway… 

He was already more than halfway there he was not backing out now out of sheer laziness.

Said shop was actually a bit hard to find. Gabriel, who perhaps had seen and ready one too many romantic scenarios with flower shops in media or read it, and had expected a quaint little shop ready to burst with flowers and perhaps painted something colorful and eye catching. Maybe with a bright and sunny faced worker there ready to fall in love with the very next customer that passed through their doors because they too cared about the language of the flowers and plants that they sold. Something… that well stuck out like a green thumb to be honest. ‘A green thumb against the cold and lifeless grey of the city’ or some shit like that (Gabriel fairly certain he had seen/heard that at least seven different times). Again, sheer romanticism. 

Something that made Gabriel nearly walk by a rather plain building. A rather plain building that he definitely would have walked by, had he not chanced to look up at the right moment and seen the plotted plants just inside the windows. And more than some average building would have, so he knew something was up. Double checking his phone’s GPS, and realizing that he had it right apparently, Gabriel pushed open the door to a short and cheery little jingle from an aged bell and stepped inside.

Inside it was humid and a little on the warm side. To be expected, perhaps, given that the building housed flowers and what looked like a small selection of various aesthetically pleasing potted plants. Also a little warm, made Gabriel regret his constantly wearing a hoodie. Almost. Actually he was surprised by how many hot temperature plants were host in the shop. There was even a collection of cati… maybe he could get one for his own apartment later, he always wanted one…

“Hello?” Gabriel called, not seeing anyone right away. No one else was in the shop, so chances are that anyone had wandered off to do other things until they heard the bell by the door.

“Just a moment, please!” A cheerful voice called from somewhere further in the shop.

Gabriel ambled around the front counter, looking at the selection of plants on display just beyond, trying to get an idea of what he wanted as he waited. Was there a flower that just meant ‘sorry my good dude?’. Probably not in those terms at least…

There were footsteps off to the side, Gabriel looking up and… oh dear lord.

“Hello there! How can I help you today, sir?” A very attractive blue eyed blonde with glasses asked him with a brilliant smile. 

_No wonder everything grows so well in shop, with a smile like summer sunlight in it probably most every day of the week,_ Gabriel thought wistfully.

“Oh, um, hi,” Gabriel started off awkwardly, already feeling flushed and probably already blushing ear to ear, “How do you make a ‘I’m sorry for almost burning down your apartment’ bouquet?”

“What?” The man laughed, softly and genuinely. The man had heard Gabriel and thought it was funny. Which was great because his smile was cute… also Gabriel guessed that he needed the flowers. Annnnd he guessed he probably did not need someone thinking that he committed an act of arson willy nilly.

“Okay, let me explain…”

One sordid tale of cracking cold ones open with the lads and perhaps a few reckless drinking games later and the poor man, Jack as he introduced himself between giggles, was pretty much howling at Gabriel. And Gabriel both felt like he earned it and that seeing Jack laugh and smile was so worth it. Also the whole situation was admittedly goofy. It was really easy to laugh at it, now that the fire was out.

“Okay, okay,” Jack chuckled, taking a notepad out of his apron pocket and a worn pen from the same place. “You want a really nice apology bouquet then? Sadly we don’t have ‘sorry for the almost arson’ bouquets.”

“Well darn it,” Gabriel mock sighed, grinning when Jack chuckled again.

“But we do have bouquets more for sincere apologies. The most common ones are typically softer pink roses, carnations and lilies. The colors vary, but people tend to request pink, blue and either white or soft purple or pink, white, soft purple and yellow. The ‘soft and sad’ color palette pretty much. Washed out colors, all that.”

“I don’t know anything about this other then bad rom-coms and romance books, I leave this in your very capable hands.”

They first hashed out a price, Jack apparently very grateful that Gabriel actually had a ‘good’ budget for it. Gabriel threw up a mental note to thank his forethought on the issue about it. When they had that done, Jack looked over his available flowers, thinking of what to arrange for the price. And then Gabriel got to watch Jack masterfully arrange a bouquet of blue hyacinth, purple carnations, pale pink roses. And then a few yellow lilies for a little extra color, and because lilies were Ana’s favorite, at Gabriel’s request.

“Actually, most people don’t care about the meaning behind the flowers, and typically neither do we unless someone requests it,” Jack said as he looked over his available vases. “Most people just want something that looks good… and then something cheaper than that when they find out the price.”

“Nothing like the movies, huh?” Gabriel smiled as he leaned on the counter.

“Sadly, no such thing. But I like finding out the meaning for flowers, but that’s more ‘they’re just neat’ then for my job,” Jack smiled as he worked.

The very stunning bouquet was placed inside of a light blue vase and tied with a shiny bright blue ribbon. It was honestly stunning, and it had this soft and serene look about them with the color scheme. A true ‘apology’ bouquet if he had ever seen one. Cost him ninety bucks, but damn, money well worth it as he looked over the array with awe. 

Gabriel profusely thanked the man for his time and his excellent work and then impulsively said that he would be back around before too long to look for something for his own apartment. Truthfully, Gabriel had been looking for something to brighten up his apartment after he realized that his Goth like ways had made the place rather dark and gloomy and it was depressing to hang out there for too long. This was just an excuse to see Jack again, whom Gabriel greatly liked looking at and just from their bit of talking, realized that he liked talking with the man.

And carrying the potted plant carefully in his arms, Gabriel walked with a pep in his step and a smile on his face and thinking of baby blues and a sunny blonde with a just as sunny smile.

* * *

Ana, Gabriel, Torbjorn and Reinhardt went back to early college days. Math, arts, engineering and history majors in that order that became friends over a bad party that they had all ended up at. Gabriel still did not think that he had laughed at anything so hard as he did at Ana’s unflattering impression of the blowhard that had hosted the party. They took a bunch of beers and made their way to Ana’s nearby apartment and drank and laughed the night away.

They had been the best of friends through all the late nights, crash studying, the occasional parties and all the general stress and chaos in between. And when they were all done with that overpriced nonsense, they had kept in contact and still hung out to the day. And they still drank together. And they still had a bit of that dumb college students in them, hence the mess that made Gabriel visit the flower shop that day.

“Gabriel,” Ana said, mouth firm and her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m sorry?” Gabriel offered, holding out the bouquet and trying to work his infamous puppy eyes on Ana. They had not worked in years, but maybe they would work now. Though it was apparent that after several seconds and then her eyes drifting to the flowers and the softening look to them that well… the puppy eyes failed but the flowers were a hole in one.

“These I like… and lilies! My favorite,” Ana cooed as she took the vase from him to lean into the flowers to smell. “Hmm… okay. No more stupid stunts and you’re forgiven for now. But don’t you think for a second that you’re getting out of cleaning up the disaster that you drunken louts caused. There’s a mask on the table and a few things to scrap the burnt paint from the wall. Get crackin’ edgelord.”

Well… it worked! For now at least. And for now, Gabriel needed a mask and one of the scrappers so that he could get to work. Picking both up and snapping the former on his face and nodding to Reinhardt and Torbjorn as they took their own tools to start ripping up the carpet. And it was while they were working, that Reinhardt ventured to ask him about how his goings were recently, and in that Gabriel got to gush a bit about his flower shop trip. Mostly Jack though.

“He was so cute, Rein,” Gabriel sighed behind his mask wistfully as he scraped off burnt paint from the wall. Thankfully nothing had suffered too much damage as far as anyone could tell (mostly Torbjorn who had gone to school for engineering and knew more than all of the combined about buildings), so Ana did not need to have her whole apartment torn up to fix what happened. Or being forced to move. “It was something out of a cheap romcom. I almost thought that I had slept in and was dreaming.”

“Really?” Reinhardt asked as he helped Torbjorn rip up the burnt carpet, revealing the thankfully untouched floor.

“Yes. Blonde hair and blue eyes, also had these glasses too, nice jawline, five o’clock shadow…” Gabriel recalled wistfully. Also a really nice smile and a really nice laugh and Gabriel probably had not crushed this hard since high school. But he was a sucker for cutie with a good, open and honest smile.

“Please fawn on your own time,” Torbjorn grunted as he wretched another piece of carpet up.

“I’m still working!” Gabriel shot back, pointedly scrapping more paint off the wall, mindful to not harm the still not damaged wood.

“Still, hell of a boquet to make Ana less angry as she has been at you,” Reinhardt chuckled as he yanked up more carpet. “Maybe I should go, this man seems quite skilled…”

“Yeah, he’s really good… I said I’d go back for something for my apartment,” Gabriel said.

“Get his number this time so we don’t have to hear about it anymore,” Torbjorn muttered before yanking up a piece of carpet, his grip slipping and sending the man rolling back. Reihardt quickly caught and righted him.

“... Do you think I should…”

“For fucks sake,” Torbjorn sighed while Reinhardt laughed.

* * *

Gabriel spent most of the rest of the week cleaning up Ana’s apartment. 

Scraping off burnt paint, cleaning the wood of anything lingering with sandpaper and then repainting the wall. Apparently, his art degree put him in charge of repainting everything. Thankfully, Ana had no fancy patterns on her walls for him to really flex the painting skills, but the color of blue that she had painted her apartment walls with was a bitch to find. He ended up having to eyeball it he went to get a can of it. But thankfully he was an art major with some skills and managed to get it close enough that only someone with OCD and a very, very keen eye would care over..

On the other end of the damage, the carpet was easy to rip up and replace thankfully. Between Reinhardt’s and Torbjorn’s combined knowledge, both of them thankfully skilled in some minor home repair. Gabriel did end up having to help haul it out to a place that would take it because he was, surprisingly, the only one with a truck. But they got the new carpet, Ana taking pity on them and just ordering plain old replacements, and the two got that installed and neatly finished off.

The three had also all chipped in and bought a new shelf and set of books to replace the one that had been scorched. On the new table, Gabriel was glad to see that Ana proudly place the bouquet there.

At the end of the week with all the work done, Gabriel was back at the flower shop.

“Well hello again, Gabriel, how can I help you?” Jack beamed at him. The smile that made Gabriel feel all warm and gooey inside.

“Time for self pleasure, I need something green to spruce up the old abode,” Gabriel grinned back, so damn happy to see that sunny smile again.

They went back and forth about what Gabriel wanted. Something low maintenance, preferably something smaller and out of the way. He had spots with air flow, sunlight and humidity but he prefered something that was not super picky about where it was hung. He also did not really care if it was ‘super aesthetic’ or a certain color, mostly he was looking for any color in his rather bland and or mostly darkly colored and decorated apartment. ‘Goth, huh?’ Jack had chuckled.

They had breaks between chatting about the pros and cons of different plants that Gabriel gently started to try and get to know the man.

Jack liked flowers because he grew up on a farm helping his folks and his mom had a positively thriving flower garden that he held many happy memories over. Jack loved, loved, _loved_ softer, more washed out colored flowers over the bright ones, and he loved lilies above all else. When Jack was not working, Jack was often at home taking care of his own forest of plants, studying for his next courses, reading, or out with friends.

“I actually have been stuck studying for the past couple weeks, haven’t hit up Reinhardt in awhile--”

“Wait, Wilhelm Reinhardt?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, we went to college together for a few classes.”

“Dude, small world, I know him from college too!”

They had a blast just… talking and when was the last time that Gabriel had doing that with a guy he barely knew? But here he was, shooting the shit with a guy he met yesterday but felt like he had been talking with for years. Just like he did when he was out with Ana, Torbjorn, Reinhardt and them when he had first met them.

In the end, Gabriel ended up settling on english ivy in a cute small pot with a wire trapping to hang from the ceiling. Gabriel jokingly decided to call it Toffee and promised to hang it in his small kitchen by the window. It would look great in the little space and brighten up the, desperately needing to be painted, dark grey walls. If nothing else, it would help make his apartment a bit more home-y like.

Thankfully, the english ivy was also a great, great deal cheaper than his apology gift to Ana. So it hurt Gabriel’s wallet a lot less. Also just chatting up the cutie behind the counter had greatly brightened up his mood. So, with a newfound pep in his step, Gabriel bid Jack a goodnight and merrily walked home with Toffee in his arms.

And two days later, Gabriel sheepishly showed up to ask about good window ledge plants because now that there was a lovely plant hanging in his kitchen (to later be moved to the living room when it grew long enough), he felt the living room window a bit barren. Also his living room, Gabriel had made the mistake of painting a slightly darker red, so a spot of something lively would brighten the room a cheery node.

And that was how Gabriel spent two glorious weeks. Going back to that flower shop to talk to Jack like he was an old friend of several years and usually walking home with a plant that Jack had told him about and he had decided that he liked and feeling like he was floating on cloud nine.

“People will talk,” Jack had greeted him one day when he came in.

“I’m just a customer that loves the A plus service,” Gabriel had shot back. “Your pretty face is just a bonus, white boy.”

Gabriel just loved talking to the guy. Not only was he cute, but he had this wonderful sense of humor about him and he was passionate about his job that was pleasantly refreshing, considering how many customer service people had to take their jobs just to pay bills but killed their spirits. Also that smile of Jack’s just put Gabriel into a good mood thinking about it, so seeing those baby blues crinkle with a smile that spoke of sweet summer days usually left Gabriel buzzed on serotonin for a week. And maybe it had been a bit since Gabriel indulged in a crush and Jack was a handsome man AND a sweetheart, the deadly combo.

So Gabriel would go spend some time there, almost every day that he was not cleaning up any lingering damage to Ana’s apartment or at work himself.

Back and forth, back and forth, living like he was in a dream because he sure as shit felt like it.

~*~

“What’s that flower shop you keep going back too?” Ana asked him one day after those blissful two weeks. 

They were at her apartment, apparently they had finally cleaned it up to her standard and Ana had deemed it worthy enough to host ‘the yahoos’ again. Gabriel had showed up early to look the paint over and had drifted off thinking about Jack while he was doing minor touch ups at the edge of the wall. He had just started putting his brushes away when Ana had spoken up.

“Huh?” Gabriel asked dumbly, snapping out of his gay stupor.

“When we dropped by your apartment to get the paint, I saw that it was crammed with plants, so I know you’re going back there. I wanted to get more flowers, I loved what you bought me as an apology gift. Though I want to see if they offer rooted plants that last much longer. And you keep going back, so it must be good,” Ana explained as she got the chips and dips out from her fridge.

“... My apartment is not CRAMMED with plants,” Gabriel retorted, feeling his ears warm at the implication of her words. College kids they were not. But above playful ribbing about crushes at their age? They were far below. They still lovingly bugged Torbjorn about his ‘crush’ on his wife and those two had been married for a few years now.

“Gabriel… go home and count them. All of them. Better yet? Go home and don’t trip,” Ana snorted before giving him a shit eating but loving grin. “You get his number yet?”

“... Shut up,” Gabriel sighed, putting the paint and brush away to wash his hands.

“Trust me. Go get his number the next time you go. Even better, ask him out on the date you dysfunctional edgelord,” Ana egged, taking the guest beers out for the boys and getting her tea out to brew. “If he hasn’t given you shit for always showing up, I bet he likes you enough to go. At the very least he sounds like he likes you enough to be a friend. Get his number, trust me.”

“You know what? I will!” Gabriel huffed.

Ana just snorted at him.

“After the game tonight, though? We finally got the place cleaned up and I’d like to return to normality. Namely, taking advantage of Torbjorn’s bad choice in hockey teams and getting my bi-weekly twenty bucks out of him. Also, Ingrid promised pie, and I know you’re a sucker for it.”

“Alright, alright! Twist my arm, why don’t you?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Why don’t I?” Ana grinned.

Gabriel snorted and then giggled as Ana gave chase.

~*~

“Well hello number one customer,” Jack grinned at Gabriel when he entered the lovely flower shop next on a warm and pleasant day, just the like day that Gabriel had first shown up. That same summer smile and those same charming baby blues, it bolstered Gabriel, “What can I help you find today?”

“Your phone number, I think I lost it,” Gabriel said, leaning against the counter and giving Jack his best smolder.

“... You know, not the worst pickup line I’ve heard,” Jack snorted before bursting out laughing.

“... But did it work?” Gabriel grinned back, not deterred. Laughing did not mean rejection after all, especially kind laughter.

“Well… you are a really cool guy that’s stopped here the past two weeks to both chat me up and buy plants and flowers,” Jack hummed thoughtfully, eyeing Gabriel with playful keenness. Even pushed up his glasses further up his nose. Gabriel just squared his shoulders and smirked at him. “And you don’t think plants are a weird hobby like some guys I’ve tried to date… eh, why not?”

“...Jee, thanks,” Gabriel deadpanned, deflating slightly.

“I tease!” Jack grinned before taking up a marker from the cup on his counter, “You got a bare wrist that I can scribble my digits down on?”

“Why not a sticky note?”

“Dead tree flesh? In a flower shop, Gabe?” Jack asked, so deadpan that Gabriel could not resist laughing.

And so, Gabriel got Jack’s number and they had a date planned for the coming Saturday. Gabriel lovingly stared at the short and thick numbers scrawled on wrist for several hours, feeling giddy.

~*~

“I’m saving up to take a few more classes, I’m thinking of becoming a botanist and then living the ultimate dream and moving out to be a forest ranger in a remote cabin in the woods,” Jack said as they sat at Gabriel’s favorite diner that Saturday night. “Studying and watching over the trees, flowers and such out there.”

Jack wore a shirt with cartoon cati on it and apparently the glasses had been replaced with contacts. Gabriel wore the shirt with skulls that he had first worn when he went into the flower shop. Seemed appropriate.

“Why a botanist, if I can ask?”

“You know my mom’s garden that I told you about? She was always telling me that the plants were tempramental, for years she kept telling me all this stuff plants could do like being able to tell when you change their soil or forget to water them or if you bad mouth. And I thought being a plant person, I could figure out why plants could do all this stuff. Turns out, she just sucks with plants,” Jack shrugged with a grin while Gabriel laughed. “But it’s a passion now and I really like my job at the flower shop. It’s got its pluses.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I get to be around flowers and plants all day, so that my college degree isn’t just a super expensive piece of scrap paper,” Jack said before grinning. “Also lately there’s been this cute guy that’s always been around. And he spends money there too, which is also great.”

Gabriel snorted, blushing a bit at being called cute bit

“What do you do, Gabe?”

“Artist. I’m mostly freelancing lately, stuff for newspapers, advertisements, a few illustrations for a few new authors and their books. Actually, I’ve been sketching those flowers and plants that I’ve gotten from your shop and I’ve got a few people asking me to do textbook illustrations and a couple science journals and stuff,” Gabriel hummed.

“Nice!” Jack beamed.

“You would think so, flower shop man,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I will take that as a compliment! You probably spend more time at my front counter then at your own apartment at this rate!”

“... Hush.”

Jack laughed and Gabriel laughed with him.

* * *

“No setting my apartment on fire again, yahoos,” Ana said dramatically as she opened the door with a just as dramatic flourish, letting Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Ingrid inside her apartment.

“Hello Ana,” Ingrid beamed as she handed Ana a covered dish, “I haven’t gotten to say it before now, but apologies about Torbie’s behavior the other day.”

“Eh, what can we do? Men!” Ana sighed exaggeratedly, her and Ingrid snickering when Torbjorn flushed in shame. “I tease because I get the right too!”

“Where’s Gabriel?” Reinhardt asked from Ana’s living room as he turned the TV to the hockey game that they had all gathered to watch.

“He said he’s be a few minutes late. His date is being held up,” Ana said as she took Ingrid’s dish out to her kitchen and then came back to watch the game. She had money on this one, specifically, money against Reinhardt and Gabriel and she was keen to collect, mostly on bragging rights though.

“Date?”

There was a knock at the door, Ana reluctantly leaving the couch to go answer it. And lo and behold, behind it was a certain dysfunctional edgelord and said date.

“Nice for you to make it,” Ana smirked.

“I made it at all, didn’t I?” Gabriel remarked, holding up chips and soda.

“And you must be Jack,” Ana beamed at the man just to Gabriel’s side.

“Nice to meet you,” Jack grinned before holding out his own gift. A pale purple vase with pink and purple lilies in it and finished off with a white bow. Specifically complimentary colors to Ana’s living room, a little info that Gabriel had slipped Jack when he was talking about arranging said gift. “I heard you were a woman of great tastes, and brought a present!”

“Careful Gabriel, I like him already,” Ana grinned, taking her new flowers and heading inside, eager to find  
them a good spot to sit, letting the two in as Gabriel chuckled and flush sheepishly and Jack to just beam at him.

The two stopped by the kitchen first to drop off the food contribution before heading into the living room. There, they found Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Ingrid already enthralled with the hockey game playing. Apparently Torbjorn and Reinhardt were rooting for different teams and despite the earlieness of the match, quite pumped.

“Hey Rein!” Jack beamed.

“Wait… You?!”

Gabriel chuckled as Reinhardt and Jack got into a very excited chat. Mostly about needing to keep better in touch with one another and then, inevitably, Reinhardt ribbing Jack about his now dating Gabriel. All in good nature and all in good fun. Like Jack had been part of this weird group of friends since the beginning and it made Gabriel feel… nice.

“So, meeting at a flower shop, huh? You two have a cheesy rom-com being made in your honor yet?” Torbjorn asked.

“Very funny, engineering man,” Gabriel snorted, flipping Torbjorn’s hat off his head while the man yelped and then huffed.

Ana called him out to the kitchen, Gabriel walking out to see her working on some snacks for the game and jumping in to help finish them off to take out to the table.

“So…” Ana started.

“So,” Gabriel repeated.

“You nearly burn down my apartment and manage to get yourself a boyfriend, strange how things work out for you,” Ana said before smirking wickedly when Gabriel fake balked at her.

“I can’t help if you exist in a perpetual state of both good and bad luck,” Gabriel shot back but through a grin.

“Ha! I guess so. But when I tell the story of how you two got together, I’m taking seventy five percent claim to having gotten you two together,” Ana grinned.

“Twenty five,” Gabriel shot back. “I could have gone to any other flower shop.”

“Fifty. Now, go sit next to your boyfriend and cherish what I’ve given you,” Ana joked dramatically before laughing with Gabriel as he went to go do just that.

And he was there with those pretty baby blues and that summery smile, slinging an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders as he sank down into the couch next to him.

Gabriel looked forward to seeing it for a long time coming.


End file.
